fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Full Punishment Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime which is the tenth Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky and the third season to her Second Generation. This season will begin airing on June 5th, 2016, replacing GoTHiC Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot, and will be replaced by Mew! Kitty Cure 5. Its theme is Police. Plot Full Punishment Pretty Cure! Episodes Strange creatures started to appear in Aizuran, but the police can't stop them. So there is a special police consisting of some young girls at the age of about 12 and 16 who can fight crime by using their powers as Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure / Akari is a 14 year old self-confident, bright and energetic girl, who tends to boast a lot, but is actually very clumsy, sometimes can be a big crybaby and a total weakling when it comes down to sports. She was always bullied at her former school, so she decided to transfer to a new one. She transforms into Cure Shine, representing justice and light, and her theme color is pink. / Sakura is a very hyper, energetic and smart 14 year old girl who's main interests are studing, science and technology. Despite of being very smart, Sakura is a real big eater and says that eating too much food gives her a high intelligence. She transforms into Cure Genius, representing intelligence, and her theme color is green. / Tenshi is a 12 year old up-coming actress who stars as Pretty Sweet Angel Cutie in a TV show called "Angel Time" and behaves like her heroine even in a real life. She very cheerful, cute, cheeky and outgoing girl. She transforms into Cure Heaven, representing cuteness, and her theme color is blue. / Hime is a strict 13 year old girl who is extremely rich and likes to tell people rules, so can be hursh at times. Her butler, being way closer to Hime than her parents, is the only person who knows about her real feelings and thoughts. She transforms into Cure Princess, representing royalty, and her theme color is purple. / Momo is a very girly and cheerful 16 year old girl who has a quite loving nature. She transforms into Cure Lovey, representing love, and her theme color is peach pink. / Christelle is a 15 year old calm and friendly tomboy from France who is the sportiest of the team and trains hard before her competitions. If you meet her for the first time, you will mistake her with a boy, due to her appearance and ongoings. She transforms onto Cure Passion, representing courage, and her theme color is red. / Yoshi is a very strange, crazy and spooky 15 year old goth girl who, in contrast to others, loves scary things, such as ghosts, monsters, vampires, zombies and etc. She transforms into Cure Skull, representing fear, and her theme color is black. Mascots Sparky is Akari's friendly and kind pet dog who later becomes the team's mascot by iproving its loyalty. In former times Sparky was the only friend Akari had and she always liked to share her feelings with it. Villains Items Locations is the town the season is set in. is the special police station of the Pretty Cure. Trivia *''Full Punishment Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where the Cures' names aren't related to the season's theme, but to their own personalities. *''Full Punishment Pretty Cure!'' is the second season where everyone in the town knows what is Pretty Cure. The first is Spy Pretty Cure!. Category:Full Punishment Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Lucky